<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After The Killshot by Jodithann827</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921097">After The Killshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodithann827/pseuds/Jodithann827'>Jodithann827</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e07 Orison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodithann827/pseuds/Jodithann827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder comforts Scully after one of the worst and most vulnerable days of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After The Killshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my little take on what happened after Orison.  I'm thinking they were not in a relationship at this point (at least for the story).  This is also my first standalone piece.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apartment of Fox Mulder<br/>10:21 pm</p><p>Mulder slowly and meticulously opened the door to his apartment and cautiously followed Scully inside.  In his left hand he held her overnight bag.  His right hand held the door open for her, allowing her to walk in first.  He could not believe the amount of change that happened in the short span of 24 hours.  Just yesterday he was getting ready to hop on a place with Scully for anything but an ordinary case , and today he was taking her back to his place after she shot and killed a psychopath who went after her not once, but twice.  He could not help but think of what would have happened had there been a different outcome.  She was clearly able to take care of herself, but damn him for not recognizing the signs.  If she hadn’t pulled the trigger, he most certainly would have.  It was true what he told her in her bedroom; Donnie Phaster most certainly would have killed again.  </p><p>Scully hadn’t uttered a word since leaving her home.  She stared silently out the window of Mulder’s car, almost as though she was a comatose patient.  Whether she assumed Mulder was taking her to a hotel or not, Mulder didn’t know, but when he pulled up to his parking spot outside of his building, Scully let out a soft sigh, almost as if she had been holding her breath since leaving her house; also known as the crime scene.  </p><p>After the shooting, Scully had made a beeline for the bathroom and before Mulder knew what was happening, he heard her retching through the door.  As much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew she needed space and privacy, so he gave it to her.  He quickly called Skinner to let him know the situation and then he went to check on his partner, worried that shock might be setting in.  </p><p>Now they were at his apartment and even though he’d thought about what to say to her, he did not know how to formulate the words.  He walked into his bedroom and put her bag on the bed.  She followed him, looking so small, her eyes an empty field of nothingness.  “You can sleep in here Scully,” he said, trying to maintain a steadiness in his voice.  She walked in behind him, slowly running her fingers over the smooth dresser, as if trying to memorize it with her touch.  Mulder turned to look at her and could tell that Scully was staring into oblivion.  </p><p>“Scully,” he said, a little more firmly.  Her head snapped to attention and she looked at him.  She walked over to her bag and opened it. </p><p>“I’m fine Mulder, really,” she stated, using her calm, rational, Scully voice.  She pulled out her robe and pajamas and held them close to her body.  Still clad in her bloody clothes from earlier, she looked passed Mulder and into his bathroom.  “I’m going to take a shower, if that’s ok,” she asked Mulder, but was really talking more to herself.  </p><p>“Of course,” he said, walking towards the door to give her more privacy.  “Do you want something to eat?  I could order pizza or chinese?  Whatever you want.  She shook her head.  “I’m not hungry, but thanks,” she grabbed her toiletry bag and then walked into the bathroom.  Once inside, she closed the door quietly.</p><p>Mulder went into the living room, slowly straightening up, not really knowing what else to do.  He moved clutter from one surface to another, attempting to find something to do to make himself useful.  He decided to order pizza anyways, in case she changed her mind and decided she wanted something; maybe she would be hungry later.</p><p>About 10 minutes later, the pizza ordered and all of the clutter moved from one surface to another.  Mulder walked towards his room.  It was shockingly quiet, void of the sounds one would expect to hear; water running specifically.  He pushed his bedroom door open slowly.  The room was dark and empty.  Mulder walked over to the bathroom door, quietly listening for sounds of life.  Any other person may have missed it, anyone who didn’t know Scully that is.  He knew Scully, and the sound was unmistakable.  Putting his ear to the door he heard hiccups and faint, deep breathing.  He knocked softly on the door and opened it slowly.  Walking into the bathroom, he was devastated by the sight before him.  Scully was sitting on the floor, up against the back wall, knees curled up to her chest; a protective position.  Her ocean blue eyes were closed, cheeks stained with tears.  Mulder’s heart broke into a million pieces.</p><p>He bent down and carefully moved his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her head.  When she didn’t immediately pull away, Mulder slowly sank down next to her.  He waited patiently for her to say something.  </p><p>“I couldn’t do it,” she stated quietly, matter of factly.  He stayed silent, waiting for her to elaborate.</p><p>“I feel so dirty Mulder,” she explained.  “I want to get clean, feel clean.  I want to shower and…” she trailed off, staring blankly at the tub.  She turned to look at Mulder.  “When I look at the tub, all I hear is ‘I want to draw you a bath’, and all I see is that monster's face.  I logically know he can’t hurt me anymore,” she started, but then trailed off.</p><p>“Physically no, he cannot hurt you anymore, but Scully, this monster did a number on you then and another one on you now.  The emotional aftermath alone… it’s not something to get over lightly,” he replied.  Scully closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.  “I’m not sorry he’s dead,” she whispered.  She couldn’t continue her thoughts.  </p><p>“It’ll take time Scully, but you know that you will regain your control ,” he whispered to her, knowing how important that was to her.  </p><p>“Mulder,” she whispered, barely audible.  She waited a heartbeat, for Mulder to look at her.  He looked into her eyes and she continued, “would you stay in here with me?”<br/>“Of course,” he replied.  He took her hands in his and helped her up off the floor.  He turned his back to her, allowing her to disrobe, only turning back once he heard the water star and the shower curtain rustle.  Mulder strode over to the toilet and sat down on the closed lid.  The cascade of water drowned out Scully’s small, soft sobs.  Mulder sat helpless, wishing he could do something more to take away her pain, to comfort her.  </p><p>“Mulder,” she said, behind the curtain, underneath the water, “could you talk to me?”  Mulder smiled a sad smile.  “Anything in particular?” he asked.  Without a response, Mulder began to speak.</p><p>“About seven and a half years ago, on a cloudy March day, a lonely, albeit handsome and brilliant FBI agent, was quietly minding his own business when life as he knew it was about to change forever.  He was about to meet a fellow agent, smart as a whip, sharp tongue, as skeptical as they come…”</p><p>As Mulder continued to talk, Scully smiled behind the curtain as the water and hot steam enveloped her.  She let the water wash over her bruised and battered body, sighing with each passing scrub of the washcloth.  After about 10 minutes, she shut the water off and reached her hand outside of the shower.  Mulder handed her a towel, when suddenly he heard a knock at the door.</p><p>“Pizza’s here Scully.  Dry off and get dressed.  Will you be okay for a minute?” he asked, walking towards the bathroom door.  She stuck her head out and gave him a smile, a genuine smile.</p><p>“Thank you Mulder,” she said in earnest.  </p><p>Later that evening, once the pizza had been eaten, most of it by Scully, who as it turns out was indeed hungry, Mulder and Scully sat on the couch, leg to leg, finishing up their beers.  They eased in and out of conversation until Scully stifled a yawn.</p><p>“Go to bed Scully, you’ve had a long day,” Mulder insisted.  She nodded, stood up, and started to walk towards the bedroom.  She paused after a moment and turned around to face her partner.  </p><p>“Mulder,” she asked, almost shyly.  Mulder looked up at her with questioning eyes.  “I have a favor to ask you.”</p><p>“Another one?” he said, teasingly.  She smiled at him.  She looked down at her slipper-clad feet, and then back into his eyes.  </p><p>“Would you maybe, lay with me?” she asked.</p><p>Without words, Mulder stood up and reached for her hand.  He led her into the bedroom and pulled back the covers.  Scully slowly sank into the bed and snuggled in deep.  Mulder turned out the bedroom light and walked to the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Mulder,” Scully whispered.  Without needing her to say another word he got into bed, scooted towards her, and pulled her into his arms.  She snuggled in closer to him, finally beginning to relax and let the day wash over her.  </p><p>“Thank you Mulder, for all of this,” she said into his chest.  Mulder smiled into her hair.</p><p>“Always,” he told her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>